What I Think
by Lazeny
Summary: One-Shot. Kankuro-centric. On what he thinks about Temari and Shikamaru. Set in the not quite so distant future. Quite OOC **characters not mine, borrowing from masashi kishimoto**


"Nee-chan. Are you happy?" he asked. He was sprawled on her bed while his sister pack her things to bring on her mission to Konoha.

"Yes, very much." Temari smiled. It's a genuine smile. He had been seeing this smile for quite some time now. It made him happy. It's about time his sister have something to smile about.

"Don't you like him?" she stopped folding one of her kimonos as she looked at him.

"As a shinobi? Yes. He's good, really good. Killing an Akatsuki, an S-class criminal singlehandedly while he's still a Chuunin." Kankuro paused. " Years from now, he'll find himself with a bounty on his head and will be a target for assassinations."

"Dont' say that. Hhmmph!" Temari harrumphed, and resumed her packing. She hoped she could get an approval of some sort from Kankuro. Well, she did get it, but not the kind she wanted to hear. And besides, that was a compliment, coming from Kankuro.

"And it's not like, we didn't know. You've been making cow – eyes at that punk since years ago." Kankuro teased. He had been watching his sister and the Nara shinobi for years. And its so easy to see those two falling for each other. And why.

At first he thought it was just hormones. Whenever Nara was around, he would discreetly look at Temari. And Temari would discreetly look at the shadow shinobi.

He liked the Nara kid, really. Despite appearances and his threats, he worked well with him. And he's smart. Really smart. They say still waters run deep. Well..

He remembered what happened to the missing – nins that tried to hurt and rape Temari... he didn't like admitting it, but he never, ever want to be the object of the shadow nins wrath.

"You're a Suna princess you know, you can marry any wealthy and powerful nobility you choose." Kankuro pointed out. He didn't want that for Temari of course, he was just being perverse.

As Temari sat on the bed, finished with her packing, "he's powerful in his own right," she started "he's a genius, a military tactician, a Jounin, he's an heir to an old Konoha clan." she looked at her younger brother. It still surprises her sometimes how he looked so much like their father.

"He's also lazy, chauvinistic, he has no ambition, he smokes," Kankuro ticked the shadow nins shortcomings on his fingers.

"He's loyal, he's honest, he's kind and he's strong, he takes his responsibilities seriously. Shikamaru can become Hokage if he wants to." Temari argued.

"Yeah, but that would be too troublesome for him." Kankuro mocked, using the shadow nins favorite word. "And Naruto would be Hokage, like, everybody in this universe knows." Temari cracked a smile. It was true.

"I love him Kankuro...and he loves me." the puppet – nin looked closely at his sister. "We know that we will be facing objections from the council, from Konoha..."

"...and your suitors." Kankuro interrupted.

"...and my suitors," Temari agreed, "but we want to be able to take this chance... I'm happy with him Kankuro. He makes me happy. I make him happy too."

Silence ensued.

"He's thin."

"He's lanky, and he's taller than you."

"I have more muscle."

"That's fat."

"He has stupid hair."

"You wear makeup."

"Shut up Temari."

She laughed, and hugged her brother.

Kankuro squirmed, the siblings were not big on demonstrations of affection. But ever since Temari started her relationship with the Nara, she had become generous with her hugs.

His sister had mellowed out.

Temari slung her bag, and picked up her fan. "Well, I'm ready. Walk me to the gates?"

"Okay, okay."

He looked around his village as they walked. Temari indeed had changed. She made more friends, in Konoha and here in Suna. She became more approachable to the villagers. There's always a spring on her step. And her face is always alight with joy.

People greeted them. And she would smile, and greet them back. She knew most of the villagers names.

Years before, they were also an outcast, shadowed by their terror of Gaara. People would look at them in fear, head bowed. Their father associate fear with respect. But he figured the villagers respect the siblings more now than they ever will for their father, not because they fear them, but because the people knew the siblings cared for their well being.

"Try to avoid the pointy end of sharp implements when I'm away okay?" Temari grinned, as they stood at the village gates.

Kankuro just rolled his eyes. Normally he would have a rebuttal for her ready. But he couldn't think of any.

"Be careful on your journey Tem." Kankuro smiled. "And say hi to Shikamaru from me."

"Alrighty!" She waved back as she started walking.

He trust Nara Shikamaru. In all honestly, he couldn't think of a better man more suited to his sister.

There would always be this little ache in his heart, he knew. But he will always be happy for Temari.

XxxOOOxxx

In Konoha, at the office of the Hokage, a certain lazy shadow shinobi sneezed violently.

Tsunade, amused, said. "Some pretty lady must be talking about you.

Anyway," Tsunade waved her hand as she continued, "a messenger informed me that the Suna liaison will be arriving in three days. You know what to do Shikamaru."

The Nara cracked a smile.

XXX000XXX

_Thanks!_


End file.
